Papi Daiki
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Ante la muerte de la madre de su hijo y ex pareja, Daiki deberá hacerse cargo de su hijo de 5 años, pero no estará solo,su primer y único amor estará ahí para ayudarle, ¿pero si el ex de su amor regresara? ¿logrará alcanzar los días de paz que desea? Aokuro, leve mención de Aomomo, mención de kagakuro. Este fic participa en el reto Daiki month


**"Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **Porque ser padre es enfrentar con valor a todo lo que venga por defender a tu amado hijo. Sin embargo la carga no tiene porque ser solo, quizás el titulo de papa de Aomine pueda compartirlo con la persona que amo desde la secundaria.**

 **Notas de autor: Hola! No me eamten! Ya voya actualizar y subir el fic continuaciónde recuerdame y actualizar De rpasados presentes y futuros. Es solo que estoy acumulando capitulos y editandolos. Bueno llegoe ste reto y ya que habpia oportundiad e ideas quizse hacer un fanfic por el día del apdre que ya se acerca en honor a todos esos padres quyue de verdad tiene lso pantalones bien puesto que no abandonan su pareja, a esos padres viudos o solteros a los apdres homosexuales que enfrentan los prejuicios pero sacan con amor y dedicación a sus hijos. Es algo ligero pero de mi amada apreja aokuro! Espero me digan que tal les apreció. Reto cumplido!**

* * *

Papa Daiki

Daiki Aomine pensaba realmente que todo había terminado finalmente, pero la verdad era que solo era el inicio de un camino quizás algo difícil. Ahí estaba parado frente a la puerta de la clinica no queriendo abrir la puerta apra no ver con sus ojos las heridas del pequeño paciente... ¿que haría ahora? ¿como enfrentaría este nuevo reto?

Cuando había finalizado la preparatoria se había ido a la misma universidad que su amiga de la infancia, Satsuki. Y nunca supo si fue llevado por el cariño, la belleza de ella o el desconsuelo de enterarse que su primer amor de adolescencia estaba saliendo formalmente con alguien más, que él y Momoi empezaron a salir. Una cosa llevo a la otra y antes de que cualquiera de ambos pudiera terminar la carrera ella había quedado embarazada. No fue culpa de ninguno o quizás es que fue culpa de ambos. Sin embargo, las cosas ya estaban hechas. Cuando sus padres se enteraron, les prohibieron abortar. Y realmente ninguno quería hacerlo. No es como si ellos dos se odiaran o hubiera sido un agarre sin sentido, eran amigos y decidieron iniciar una relación. Ella era una chica que se ajustaba a sus gustos de mujer. Todo parecía ir de manera decente, vidas normales y comunes.

Aomine había dejado atrás su sueño de volverse jugador profesional de básquet, aquello requería mucho tiempo y de ninguna manera le dejaría toda la carga a su amiga. Así que se puso a trabajar todo el día a la vez que se preparaba para ingresar al cuerpo policial. Su sentido de justicia le llevaba ahí. En dos años logró su cometido. Así que ambos se casaron luego de ello. Ya que el pequeño Sora estaba un poco más grade podían dejarlo en la guardería por lo que Satsuki se puso a estudiar una carrera rápida de secretariado. No había una pasión encendida ni un juego de mariposas en el estómago pero se llevaban extremadamente bien. Incluso tenían un matrimonio mejor que el de las apasionadas relaciones de sus amigos cercanos.

Por la televisión veían como Kagami Taiga y su ex sombra se abría camino en los campeonatos universitarios, cuando estos acabaron la universidad, parecieron desaparecer. Pero luego un día en la puerta de su casa se presentó Tetsuya y por primera vez lo vio lanzándose a los brazos de alguien en busca de consuelo.

Kagami había marchado a los Estados Unidos a volverse un jugador de la NBA y aunque volvería regularmente por ser también jugador de la selección japonesa, al parecer ya nada sería igual.

Tetsuya había decidido dejar el basquetbol profesional pues quería seguir su carrera de maestro de niños.

Verlo tan afligido superó cualquier expectativa. Pensó que ese cariño... ese amor había quedado enterrado en medio de todas las fotos familiares que tenía en su sala, pero parecía que de ninguna manera sería así.

Satsuki y él antes que pareja eran amigos. Y cuando Tetsu se fue ella le pidió el divorcio.

"Ve por él, Gangurou" "Gracias por este niño pero ninguno de los dos estamos enamorados el uno del otro ¿no?"

No pudo hacerle caso. Simplemente se mantuvo como un fiel amigo y apoyo que hace tantos años no fue para Tetsuya. Le acompaño a validar su título universitario, le apoyó cuando no le aceptaban en diversos colegios. Finalmente Tetsuya por obra del destino fue aceptado en el colegio donde su hijo estudiaba y encima se volvió su maestro.

Él solo podía visitar a su hijo pues Satsuki se había quedado con la custodia. Estaba bien así, aun creía que que su amiga era mejor como madre que él como padre.

Evidentemente, una mujer tan hermosa como ella no podría quedarse sin pretendientes por mucho tiempo aun con un hijo de cuatro años a cargo. Para su sorpresa fue nada más y nada menos que su ex capitán de Tou. Al destino le gustaba jugar.

Sora se llevaba muy bien con el hombre y los cuatro formaban una familia extraña pero de buen llevar. Confiaba en su ex capitán para cuidar de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, él solo podía mantenerse a la distancia de quien fue su amor.

Pero si algo realmente no esperaba que sucediera era que un terrible accidente de auto se llevara la vida de Satsuki y de su capitán mientras que dejara muy herido a su hijo. Satsuki había protegido con su cuerpo a su hijo. Mientras su ex capitán los había protegido a ambos con el propio. El mal taxista que se estrelló también murió.

Ahora Aomine había quedado solo con un niño de 5 años que estaba herido y que llamaba a su madre. No sabía como criar a un niño. Él mismo se encontraba con una fuerte depresión pues era su adorada amiga de infancia la que se había marchado de este mundo para siempre.

Salió al balcón de la habitación de su hijo en la clínica en la que era atendido solo para gritar sin poder contenerse, sus lágrimas cayeron sin parar. Tenía pánico ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer? ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Sastsuki que sería él capaz de cuidar solo a su hijo? El pequeño morenito que se le parecía tanto a él.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos en el barandal.

—No creo que vayas a hacer algo estúpido, Aomine-kun.

Giró su mirada rápidamente hacia atrás. Ahí parado estaba Tetsu con ese rostro impasible, a pesar de ello en su mirada denotaba la tristeza que sentía por la muerte de una buena amiga. Kuroko abrió sus brazos y Aomine con todo su enorme cuerpo se recargo sobre el abrazándolo, buscando que en su calor encontrar consuelo y fuerzas para superarlo.

—Vamos, Aomine-kun, no creo que seas tan débil. No me decepciones ni tampoco a Sora-chan. En todo caso voy a ayudarte, voy a estar ahí para ti.

Lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, casi podía sentir que le quitaba la respiración pero Aomine solo quería sentir su calidez y como esta le tranquilizaba.

Los meses pasaron y el pequeño Sora comenzó a rehabilitarse. Evidentemente el niño comenzó a preguntar muy seguido por su madre por lo que tuvieran que decirle que ella había muerto como una heroína y eso era protegiéndolo. Que ella desde el más allá estaba protegiéndole y sonriéndole.

Aomine tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, las cuentas no iban a pagarse solas. Se mudó con su hijo a un departamento más grande pues ninguno quería quedarse en la casa que perteneció a Momoi. Los padres de ella y por tanto abuelos del niño no quisieron ayudar a Aomine en el cuidado del menor, por lo que Aomine comenzó a desesperarse.

Un golpe en su cabe le saco de sus preocupaciones.

—Aomine-kun, si se supone que sacas a jugar a tu hijo se supone que debes de mirarlo. Eso les gusta a los niños.

De nuevo para sacarlo de sus preocupaciones estaba Tetsu, el chico de contextura delgada y frágil pero de voluntad fuerte. A su lado vio al ya no tan pequeño Ningou. Era todo un pastor alemán ya adulto mayor, bastante orgulloso, pero amable pues soportó que Sora se lanzara encima de él. Perro y niño se pusieron a jugar indiferentes a los problemas de Aomine.

—A Ningou le cae bien Sora-chan.

Tetsu se sentó a su lado y solo con ello sintió que las cosas mejoraban; pero no era momento de pensar en esos sentimientos. Su responsabilidad era su hijo, su Sora.

—Sora-chan me comento que estas preocupado porque no puedes recogerlo.

Daiki se asombró de que su hijo se haya dado cuenta de ello. Se sintió pésimo.

—Sora-chan es un niño muy maduro. No se parece en anda a ti- rio—Pero debe de disfrutar de su niñez, entrar a un club, jugar con sus compañeros y todo eso. Aomine-kun debes de lograrlo.

—Lo sé, Tetsu, pero aun siento que me ahogo.

Tetsu se mantuvo pensativo hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

—No te preocupes. Sora-chan puede quedarse conmigo en la guardería hasta que mi labor termine; de ahí puedo llevarlo a mi departamento que no esta tan lejos del tuyo. Cuando salgas de tu trabajo puedes recogerlo sin problemas. Le ayudaré con las tareas y claro cuidaré que coma bien.

—No puedo aceptar ello

— ¿Por qué no?

—No… estaría bien... es decir siento…

—No pienses. Ahomine-kun, cuando piensas…humm pues no lo haces bien- esbozo un adorable puchero que hizo reír a Daiki como hace mucho no lo hacía.

—Está bien, Tetsu, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

Pero ese "poco tiempo" se volvió un año.

Un increíble año lleno de tranquilidad. Parecían perfectamente coordinados. Daiki se levantaba temprano a prepararle algo a su hijo para llevar a la escuela. Tetsu les daba la bienvenida a la escuela. Y aunque ya no era su maestro le indicaba con paciencia a Aomine como iba hasta que este se subía a su unidad y se marchaba al trabajo. Kuroko siempre mantenía vigiladoal pequeño, cuidando de que se adapte bien, que ningún niño le haga daño. Kuroko observó sus avances, y una mecha de orgullo crecía en su pecho por el niño.

Había iniciado ayudándole en memoria de su amiga y por la amistad que aún conservaba con Aomine pero un pequeño cariño y orgullo crecía por el niño.

Cuando finalizaban las clases, Sora se quedaba en la biblioteca infantil leyendo cuentos que Tetsu la recomendaba. Todavía no llegaba a la escuela primaria pero ya era un ávido lector. Seguro sería tan inteligente como Satsuki.

Cuando Kuroko terminaba sus labores, ambos se dirigían en el auto del mayor a la tienda conveniencia más cercana y compraban lo que faltaba para la cena. Pues por alguna razón Tetsuya se había acostumbrado a hacer la cena incluso para Aomine.

A las 7 de la noche llegaba Aomine, cenaba con ellos y luego se marchaba a su hogar con su hijo.

La rutina era así, pero los fines de semana, Aomine era bombardeado con lecciones de cocina de parte de Tetsu para que aprendiera a hacer más variedad de almuerzos para su hijo y para que él mismo se alimentase bien.

Luego, en compensación, Aomine le invitaba a tomar algo en alguna cafetería luego de pasear con Ningou y el niño.

Aquello casi se había vuelto parte vital de la vida de los tres.

Algunas veces, se encontraban con sus viejos amigos. Muchos de ellos eran famosos pero aun así no perdían contacto lo cual les alegraba.

Un día terminaron en la pastelería de Murasakibara y este "forzado" por su pareja Himuro Tatsuya, dueño también de la pastelería, les invito un pastel mediano para que repartieran en casa. De ahí en adelante les visitaban seguido y pronto la hija de Himuro y Murasakibara jugaba con el pequeño Sora.

Para cuando Sora llegó a primaria, la pequeña Sayuri fue inscrita en la misma escuela.

Tetsuya se sentía más en calma pues Sora era algo reservado.

Aomine nunca pensó en que una vida tan tranquila podría ser tan satisfactoria como llegóa ser en aquel momento.

...

—No puedo creer que este sentado al lado de Mine-chin.

—Yo tampoco.

Era el cumpleaños de Sayuri por lo cual estaban rodeados de niños, y lógicamente Sora había sido invitado. Tetsuya tenía tan buen tacto con los niños al igual que Tatsuya por lo cual Murasakibara y Aomine solo estaban ahí siendo coloreados por las niñas que les decoraban.

Tetsu y Himuro solo pudieron reír ante la obra de arte de las niñas.

—Sora-chan ¿Tetsu es tu otro padre?

El pequeño ladeo su cabeza sin entender.

— ¿Ves?- señalo Sayuri- la mayoría tiene papa y mama pero hay una niña que solo tiene a su papa; otra que solo tiene a su mama y ese niño vino con sus abuelitos. Yo tengo dos papas- anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pero... ¿Cómo naciste?  
—Humhum nací en américa y de ahí me trajeron. ¡Los quiero mucho!- dijo con verdadera felicidad.

Sora sonrió. Intento además pensar en su situación familiar:

—Mi mamá me cuida desde aquí- señalo su corazón—Pero, no sé, quizás Tetsu-sensei se convierta en mi otro papa.-Decir aquello no le molesto, al contrario una mecha calida en su pecho le revasó.

En la noche Sora le pregunto sobre estas dudas acerca de la relación con Kuroko-sensei a su padre.

Nadie reemplazaría a su madre.(Eso lo tenía claro) Y es que Sayuri le dijo que muchas veces los papas solos buscan otras mamas y él no quería. Prefería tener un papa más que una mamá que reemplazase a la suya, a esa valiente mujer que dio su vida por él y que a Sora le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—Sora—no... Tetsu no es mi novio. Somos amigos desde secundaria es por eso que…

El pequeño pareció un poco deprimido.

—Papa ¿buscaras un reemplazo para mama?

—Sora… ¿estás diciendo que aceptarías a Tetsu como mi novio pero no a otra mujer como novia?

— ¡Por supuesto!—Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, alzando su puño al techo. — Tetsu-sensei me cae muy bien y te quiere mucho. Siempre te hace de cenar con una sonrisa.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de Daiki latiera con una fuerza que no sentía desde la secundaria.

—Bueno...

— ¿Te gusta verdad?- pregunto emocionado el menor.

—Yo no lo… sí… pero

—No te preocupes por mí. Díselo….

Después de ello, arropó a su hijo con afecto aun un poco distraído por aquellas palabras.

Ya casi llevaban dos años con la misma rutina. Este fin de semana habían planeado un pequeño partido de básquet para recordar viejos tiempos. Extrañamente todos los de la generación de los milagros se apuntaron a pesar de sus extensas agendas. Kise Ryota salía con Yukio Kasamatsu pero además era un súper modelo y actor; ambos y gracias a las influencias de Kise habían adoptado un par de gemelos pelinegros. Los niños presentes se emocionaron a morir con Kise. Midorima Shintaro era un cirujano de alto nivel. A quien había costado contactar pero habían logrado a través de alguien muy certero: Akashi había accedido a reunirse con todos y a chantajear a Midorima para que también estuviera presente. El pelirrojo era un empresario importante, además de un jugador internacional de ajedrez y shogi. No se le conocía pareja.

También estaban presentes algunos del equipo de Seirin como Hyuga, Riko, Tepei e Izuki. Con quienes aun mantenía el contacto el peli celeste. Riko y Teppei estudiaron terapia física, eran buenos amigos; ella estaba casada con Hyuga con quien tenía dos niños de diferente edad. Teppei era padre soltero de una niña de siete años. Izuki estaba soltero.

Por supuesto Sayuri estaba presente también pues se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Sora, Murasakibara y Himuro venían con ella.

Formaron equipos y comenzaron a enseñarles a jugar básquet a los niños. Para todos fue un momento bastante nostálgico. Necesitaban esto: estirarse, encestar, comprobar si sus habilidades de adolescentes aún estaban ahí. Y por supuesto que lo estaban aunque no con el mismo nivel.

Cuando Aomine estaba por sobrepasar a Akashi y Midorima en defensa. Kise no pudo evitar gritar:

—Hey, Aominecchi, aún crees en el "el único que puede vencerme soy yo"-imitó bastante bien la voz de Aomine trayendo al presente una frase muy usada por Daiki en su adolescencia.

Aomine perdió la pelota sintiéndose avergonzado. Todos rieron. Akashi le robó la pelota y encesto limpiamente.

Cuando el sol dio paso a la luna, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Aomine traía cargado a su hijo en brazos, quien ya cansado se había quedado dormido. A su lado Tetsu sujetaba la correa de su perro quien también parecía cansado pues como en su época de cachorro había jugado con todos.

Ya habían arropado a Sora, por lo cual ambos estaban sentados en el gran sofá frente al televisor.

—Tetsu, sé que quizás no debería decírtelo… sé que… en verdad no quiero decirlo pero debo de hacerlo.

Aomine no quería perder su amistad con Tetsuya. Pero no podía soportar como estos sentimientos le quemaban desde adentro. Como se sentía ahogar cuando Tetsu le sonreía o como deseaba sujetarlo contra su cuerpo cuando Tetsu y él chocaban casualmente sus manos.

—Dime, Aomine-kun

—Me... me... me gustas… más que eso, estoy enamorado de ti.

Tetsu parecía serio por lo que Aomine estaba preparado para que le rompieran el corazón de un momento a otro. Pero no sucedió, Tetsu se quedó quieto y un par de lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos.

—No tienes que corresponderme.

Aomine intentó parecer digno.

—Lo hago.

— ¿Ehh?

—Me gustas también, Aomine-kun. Creí que cuando salí con Kagami-kun había dejado de quererte y quizás fue así, pero en este último año yo… incluso antes de eso. Cuando me apoyaste para volverme profesor… quizás desde ahí lo que sentía por ti ya había vuelto a cambiar.

Kuroko se paró y le dio la espalda. Aomine solo pudo abrazarlo por detrás.

— ¿Qué haremos?

—No te preocupes, Tetsu.,. Sora ya lo sabe —Acotó con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿En verdad?

Los ojos brillantes de Tetsuya fueron suficiente para Aomine. No quise contenerse más y toco los labios de Tetsu con los suyos mientras aún seguían abrazados.

—Solo déjame estar a tu lado- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Empezaron una relación con la venia de Sora, quien estaba muy emocionado porque ahora Tetsu-sensei pasaba incluso más tiempo con ellos.

Tetsuya estaba contento con Sora, le quería y se sentía muy orgulloso. Con el pequeño podía comentar de buenos libros también. Pudo mostrarle sus autores favoritos. Aomine podía sonreír nuevamente al ver a su hijo y a su novio leer uno de esos libros que él no entendía su belleza.

Pero toda su felicidad se acabó un día en una tarde verano en medio de las vacaciones de Sora. Habían planeado irse un fin de semana a Hokaido de paseo, pero no pudo hacerse pues tocaron a su puerta y dos policías seguidos de un juez se llevaron a su hijo, después de alegar que habían sido denunciados por los abuelos maternos de Sora.

Aomine maldijo una y otra vez a los padres de Momoi: estos no habían apoyado ni una vez a su hija y tampoco lo hicieron cuando ella falleció. Y ahora, escandalizados porque se corrió el rumor que Aomine mantenía una relación homosexual se "preocuparon" por la salud mental de su nieto.

Sin embargo Tetsuya llamó a Kise y Akashi, ambos le recomendaron a uno de los mejores abogados de corte civil. Ambos se comprometieron a correr con los gastos y por el momento Aomine acepto pues no tenía los fondos necesarios.

La sociedad japonesa ya permitía las adopciones y uniones civiles homosexuales pero aún había muchas personan prejuiciosas. La contrademanda se inició. Ambos tenían un record de personas intachables. Además alegaron que su relación estaba bien fundamentada. Pasaron por demasiados exámenes físicos, exámenes psicológicos. Incluso la prensa amarillista estuvo presente.-Se recordó sus viejos tiempos en la secundaria y preparatoria. Se desató incluso debates, pero todo eso era minoritario si recuperaban a Sora, quien vivía en un orfanato hasta que el juez decidiera su suerte.

Nada de esto tendría que haber pasado a mayores, pero era evidente que los abuelos de Sast6suki estaban presionado moralmente e inventando cosas que no eran ciertas. Despues de todo Aomine y Tetsu era los amigos a los que más amaba Momoi.

Aomine ganaría tarde o temprano la sentencia gracias a todas las pruebas y su record intachable; sin embargo, no quería que su hijo pase más tiempo en un lugar ajeno. Así que con el orgullo bien lejos aceptó ir en busca de Akashi y aceptar su propuesta de acelerar el proceso. Sin embargo él les dio la recomendación de que era mejor si se unían civilmente pues eso mostraría que era una relación sólida.

No lo pensaron mucho y ese mismo fin de semana estaban firmando en el registro civil como esposos.

El niño les fue devuelto aun en contra de los griteríos de los abuelos a Aomine y Tetsu, quienes le dieron la noticia de que era una familia legal ahora.

Tetsu se mudó con todo y Ningou a su departamento, e iniciaron la búsqueda de una casa más grande.

El niño a veces tenía pesadillas de su estancia en el orfanato y les pidió un hermano de ahí. Aomine y Tetsu le dijeron que lo pensarían. Después de calmarlo, el pequeño se quedaba dormido en medio de sus cuerpos.

Tetsuya no sentía ninguna especie de miedo de haberse precipitado a casar con Aomine. Sus más cercanos conocían sus preferencias sexuales. En su escuela las madres le adoraban y ello no menguo el agrado de ellas. Pero, sobre todo, conocía todo lo bueno y malo que podía llegar a ser Aomine. Así que firmar un papel solo había sido una formalidad ya sentía a Aomine y Sora como su familia.

…...

Mientras Sora se alistaba para ir a un día de campo con sus dos papas, Aomine recorría la cintura de Kuroko por debajo de las ropas. Bajó sus labios por el cuello, repartiendo besos. Hacía ya varios días que no podía tomar a Tetsu, por lo que se sentía tan ansioso por hacerlo.

—Basta... AHomine-kun, Sora-chan ya va a salir.

—No importa. Igual sabe que quiero comerte. —Respondió con na sonrisa pícara el peli azul.

—Ya estás hablando como Murasakibara-kun.

Las miradas de ambos denotaban ternura el uno por el otro. Ninguno podría haber vislumbrado que su encuentro en aquel gimnasio hace tantos años acabara así. ¿O no?

La puerta de su nueva casa fue tocada y Aomine no quiso ir a abrirla, tuvo miedo. Un miedo que se le hacía familiar se expandió por su cuerpo. Kuroko se puso de pie para abrirla pero Aomine le tomo del brazo.

No quería perderle, y sentía que si abrían la puerta eso sucedería.

Kuroko le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió luego de ver por la hendidura. Y frente a la pareja estaba nada más y nada menos que la estrella de la NBA, Kagami Taiga.

Aomine quiso correrlo de inmediato pero la mirada de Tetsu le mantuvo en su sitio. Tetsu miraba a Kagami con una nostalgia que sintió que su momento de paz había terminado

—Tenemos que hablar- dijo Kagami hacia Kuroko

—Efectivamente- aceptó Kuroko

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a una cancha de básquet cercana. Era casi de la misma manera en que la relación de Kagami Y Tetsuya había iniciado primero solo como luz y sombra, y luego como pareja.

Sora vio lo que sucedía, se acercó a su padre y se lanzó a sus brazos en llanto.

—¿No se lo llevará verdad?

Su voz salía agitada demostrando su miedo.

—Sora-chan

—No quiero. No es justo. Ya perdimos a mama, no quiero perder a Kuroko-sensei

—Yo tampoco, pero si decide irse, debemos de aceptarlo con orgullo. ¿Entiendes?

Su pequeño asintió sin poder contener su llanto.

…...

—Kuroko... todo estos años yo no...

La mano de Tetsu paró el discurso.

—Kagami-kun, ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿A decirme que no pudiste olvidarme a pesar de cumplir tú sueño? No me comprendiste, queráis que te siguiera pero yo no pude. No es tu culpa... era que yo no podía ver el básquet como tú y una nueva pasión había iniciado en mí.

—Kuroko... – dijo asombrado por su seguridad. Cuando le había dejado una carita llorosa fue lo que dejó atrás para convertirse en la estrella que era ahora.

—En realidad ahora son tres pasiones- sonrió Kuroko sin dolor o resentimiento

Kagami supo en ese instante que no podría recuperar nada porque nunca había sido suyo algo más que su amistad.

—Creo que más que recuperarte necesitaba esto...

Kagami alzo su puño y lo mantuvo en el aire. Kuroko subió el suyo...Ambos chocaron puños como hace muchos años.

— ¿Volverías a ser mi amigo? Creo que necesito que alguien me golpee para bajarme de la nube en que me suben en América

—Sera un placer—constestó con una sonrisa suave el peli celeste.

— ¿Lo amas?

Kuroko resopló ante la pregunta.

—Como una vez te lo dije: ahora tú eres mi pasado y ellos son mi presente y futuro. Te lo dije una vez por Aomine, pero ahora es al revés.

Kagami sintió un poco de dolor al escuchar ello, pero a la vez sintió que una carga muy pesada era sacada de sus hombros.

— ¿hermanos?

Kuroko asintió con fuerza.

—Hermanos, Y ahora ve a saludar al otro que va estrellarte un saco de harina sino saludas a él y su niña

—Cierto... he sido muy idiota estos años contigo y con Tatsuya.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse pero no por ello dejaron de sonreírse en entendimiento.

Podrían iniciar nuevamente pero esta vez solo como amigos, y por supuesto Kuroko se encargaría de hacerle pisar tierra.

Kuroko regresó a su hogar y ahí sumidos en un sueño se encontraban Aomine y Sora.

— ¿Por qué no me invitan entre sus brazos?—pregunto Tetsu mientras les observaba con dulzura.

—Tetsu...

— ¡Kuroko sensei!

El pequeño Sora se abalanzó hacia Kuroko, quien le tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarle fuertemente con todo el cariño y amor que había llegado a sentir por el niño.

— ¿No se irá verdad?

En la carita del niño podía verse como con verdadera valentía aguantaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué piensas ello? Claro que no.

Aomine se puso de pie y los abrazó a ambos sin poder contener sus fuerzas. Ambos eran tan suyos.

— ¿También lo pensaste Aomine? Quizás si extraño algo de tu egocentrismo antiguo. No tengas dudas. Daiki Aomine.

Y antes de que el otro abriera demasiado su boca al escuchar la voz sedosa de Kuroko al decir su nombre completo, este le jalo de la patilla.

—Hey ¡Tetsu no me jales el cabello!

—Eso es para que no vuelvas a dudar. Yo debería ser el molesto con ustedes

Padre e hijo se dirigieron a la cocina de inmediato.

—Kuroko-sensei le prepararemos algo delicioso.

Kuroko asintió y sonrió con felicidad. Era esta la vida que finalmente había escogido. Una tranquila, lejos de toda la fama, siendo maestro, viviendo al lado de Aomine y el pequeño Sora. Era feliz de esa manera.

Tres años después…

Kuroko y Aomine estaba sentados en las gradas del polideportivo de la ciudad de Tokio. Hoy era el debut de Sora en un campeonato oficial de secundaria. Aomine y Kuroko, junto al pequeño que habían adoptado, estaban deseosos de ver a su hijo en acción. El pequeño Sora tenía un brillante futuro como basquetbolista gracias a su poder de observación y las habilidades heredadas de Aomine. Además era un verdadero prodigio en los estudios gracias al constante cultivo de la lectura de parte de Tetsu.

—Oto-chan, oto-san mi hermano va a salir pronto.

Masaru era un niño de cabellos negros con destellos morados que habían adoptado hace tres años. Aomine y Kuroko lo amaban con devoción.

Sora salió junto a su equipo y los tres miembros de su familia se pudieron de pie para aplaudirle.

Aomine veía con nostalgia las canchas profesionales de básquet pero luego giraba su vista hacia Tetsu y él era lo único que no había podido renunciar del básquet, su sombra, su compañero, su primer amor. Luego giraba su vista hacia Masaru y solo pudo sentir más amor por Tetsu y por supuesto por el niño. Lo adoraba como nunca pensó hacerlo a alguien que no fuera de su sangre. Pero era evidente pues conocía cada pequeña cosa de él desde la fecha de sus primeras palabras hasta cuantos dientes tenía ahora mismo. Finalmente volvió su vista hacia la cancha y solo sintió amor y orgullo por en quien se había convertido su hijo. Su hijo era una estrella ahora pero no permitiría que se perdiera como lo había hecho él. Pues no siempre tienes a tu adorable sombra para hacerte volver a la realidad. Tetsu será por siempre suyo y su ancla a Tierra.

Sin que el otro pudiera hacer algo le dio un beso en la mejilla deseando que la noche de hoy fuera larga pues tenía planeado muchas cosas con su Tetsu.

—Ahomine-kun es un pervertido— murmuró Tetsu para luego reír junto a Aomine. Después de dedicarse miradas profundas. Ambos sonrieron, sus miradas volvieron hacia la cancha y junto con el pequeño Masaru comenzaron a alentar a Sora.

* * *

Notas finales: Nos vemos pronto ya me veran con las actualizaciones esta semana! Y no se olviden que los fanwriters vivimos de sus comentarios paramejorar...!


End file.
